Of Night and Day
by Raspberry-ACID
Summary: SasuNaru drabble/oneshot series. Co-author: X-BaByBuBbLe-X. Rated M for language.
1. He Left Me

Chaper one written by: X-BaByBuBbLe-X

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this drabble. They belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

He left me.

We were a team and I know I am going to sound like a whining brat but...We were a team. We were more than that but all that we had been through...  
He _left_ me I don't understand...Were we not good enough? I loved him and yet...Why do i feel this was all just a joke to him? Did we not have something? I really don't understand anymore

But you know what? I am going to train for him. I am going to bleed for him and I am going to get him back, why? Because I love him, Sakura 'Loves' him and we need him. Most importantly, I need him. So thats what I am going to do. I am going to drag him back by the collar and strap him down into a chair so he will never go away again, From now on...Everything I do is for him

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, My dream is to become Hokage and save the one person I have every truly loved

And I know I can do it too.


	2. Unsaid

Chapter two written by: -Raspberry-ACID

I do not own Naruto or Sasuke, just a Ninja headband. *Angst.*

* * *

**What I Left Unsaid.**

How long have I been sat here exactly? I sighed, a small cloud forming as my breath met the cool night air, my eyes stared at the blonde Ninja at the other side of the glass. My hands tightened on the tree branch I was leaning on. It hurt so fucking much, the whole thing felt like a cruel joke. I'd tried to make myself believe that he WAS breathing, that he'd wake up and cling to me shouting: "Ha Sasuke! I got you! I got you!". But I knew that wouldn't happen, I wasn't one to live in denial. It was a machine that was making him breathe, he was gone.

I'd been there for hours, most of the night. Just watching his tanned face, a peaceful smile placed upon his lips. Unmoving. I remember a few days ago, he was bouncing around, yelling, screaming, like he always did. When he'd get too close, I'd kick him away while adding some sly comment. I wanted him to stay away from me. I didn't want to have these feelings, I hadn't felt like this since- I stopped and tried to block the memory.  
He must have thought I hated him, but that was far from the truth. I wish he could hear me now, he'd be laughing at me, saying how the mighty had fallen.

I wish I had told him when I had the chance. I don't want any regrets. But it's too late. I did this to him. He just wanted me to go back to Konoha, I was too much of a coward to go back. Not after so long. I'd abandoned them and the village to join Orochimaru. I was selfish, I know. I wanted nothing more than to get revenge on my brother and Naruto stood in the way of that. I hurt him in some pathetic attempt to escape these feelings.

I shouldn't have been there, if I was caught, who knows what would have happened. But I didn't care.

When would it be my time to go? I hoped it would be soon. It was too much to be here, without that ray of sunshine in my life. He was dead, I knew. I had heard the doctors mutter it to eachother a few hours ago when they last checked in. But they were to cruel to just switch off the fucking machine. No. They left it running, as if to taunt me. You're so fucking selfish Sasuke. Why did I leave this place? I could have stayed here, gained power here. I could have been with Naruto. Without Naruto I have nothing. He was the only thing I had left that held any purpose.

I decided it then. As soon as I killed Itachi, I would be the next to go. I WILL see him again, no matter what the cost. I want to hold him, tell him I'm sorry. Show him just how much he meant to me. Tell him how I understand now, I took things for granted. I'd tell him, I'm sorry I never told him to his face.

I'll tell you, Naruto, that I love you.


	3. Rain

Chapter three written by: -Raspberry-ACID

Noes...I completely killed it. ;__;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this drabble.

* * *

--Rain--

I figured the rain was getting heavier, the patter of the small drops hitting the stone cave gave it away. I didn't bother tearing my eyes away from the almost phosphorescent flame before me as my blue-clad teammate stood up for the third time this hour. It'd become quite annoying actually, it was always silent until he went to check up on the final member of our team, Sakura.

We'd been training out in the forest after Kakashi-Sensei didn't show, bastard. Everything was going great, I was finally getting my chance to prove myself to Sakura. I'd imagined how the scene would play out, I'd use all my kick ass skills and crush Sasuke into the dirt, and with a quick heroic glace to the girl, I'd be in. However, the session was interrupted when it began to rain, quite heavily actually, so naturally the two of us, plus Sasuke, sought shelter in a cave nearby.

Sakura had fallen asleep within about ten minutes, and after an hour or so annoying Sasuke had gotten boring, so I settled on staring at the fire before me. After that, every quarter of an hour Sasuke would go to check that Sakura was okay. It was confusing really, the feeling I got whenever he did so. It wasn't jealousy, it hurt too much. The look on her face whenever she awoke to her precious Sasuke, yes, it hurt. But not as much as the thought that Sasuke was worried about her.

Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't care. I know Sasuke doesn't like her, that much is obvious. So...why?

What is it about Sasuke that makes me want to punch a freakin' wall?

What is it about Sasuke that makes him so arrogant and dogmatic?

What is about Sasuke...that I can't help but love?


End file.
